Strange Feelings
by TheWolf
Summary: Logans Starting To experince some feelings for a certain someone (chapter 5 is up , yeah baby! woohooo oh and dun forget to R/R) luv ya'll ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Title: Strange feelings Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men ::cries:: Authors Note: ... I dunno what to say..ummm hope u like it? Hehe, whatever enjoy. ^_^ ::is Hyper::.. OOOOooooo anything between ~ and ~ is a dream.  
  
  
  
Strange Feelings By: TheWolf  
  
~Logan Walked up to Ororo's bedroom door and knocked on it.  
  
Storm looked up from the book she was reading, and got up and walked to the door to open it. "Yes?"  
  
"'Ro can I come in?" Asked Logan  
  
Storm move to a side and let him through. He walked in and looked at her. She shut the door behind her and leaned on it. He walked in front of her and put a hand either side of her head. "Sorry I'm late darlin'."  
  
She gave a nod "it's understandable, I'm just glad you're here now."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her softly and yet passionately. "Yeah me too." He moved away and slowly laid her on her bed as he made his way on top of her, while he was teasing her with his kisses.~  
  
Logan shot up from his bed and tripped over a blanket that had wrapped it's self around his leg and fell to the ground landing on his back making a loud thud as he fell to the floor. "Shit, what the hell was that?" said Logan and he lay on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Continue?, Funny?, Tips?, Think Logan and Storm Should get together? Tell me what u think, or give me an idea of what ya wanna read in this fic. 


	2. Strange feelings

Authors Note: thoughts, and *telepathy.*  
  
Strange Feelings Part 2 By: TheWolf  
  
Logan was already up when everybody else was just waking up and getting ready for the day.  
  
Jean walked in the kitchen to make breakfast "Good Morning Logan." She said as she walked in and saw him, and then started to gather thing to cook with.  
  
"Mornin' red." He said before taking a drink of his coffee.  
  
By the time storm made her way to the kitchen it was already packed with the smells of cooked food and people.  
  
Logan got up to put his stuff in the sink and headed out of the kitchen just as storm was walking in and they both bumped into each other.  
  
Both Logan and Storm apologized to each other and moved to a side to let the other Through the door and also blocked each other.  
  
"Umm." he chuckled "just stay there." he moved around her and then walked away.  
  
Storm gave a small smile and walked in the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
Logan made his way outside in the back he still couldn't get that dream out of his mind and wondered what that meant, Could I be falling for Storm?, Sure she's smart, and beautiful, but she doesn't need a guy like me, I don't even know is she likes me that way. I best forget about it.or at least try.  
  
At that moment Professor Xavier was watching the news, the news was showing some part of New York City that had been bombed it some sort of Attack then TV showed some part of a city block that was in flames and firefighters rushing to get people out of the buildings with others trying desperately to put the fire out.  
  
Watching the news Xavier knew he needed to help, there weren't enough manpower to save the buildings and the people. He needed the X-men to go help. *X-Men report to the war room immediately.*  
  
Some people in the kitchen ground and then got up and headed for the war room others followed and soon all X-men where in the war room waiting for the Prof to explain he reason for the meeting.  
  
Logan was leaning back against the wall and had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Xavier "Get to the point on why where here Prof."  
  
He looked at Logan "Indeed. Anyone watched the news this morning?"  
  
He was answer with a few No's and shook heads.  
  
He gave a nod "Well it seems that in the city there was a bomb attack and now they can't control the fires and the help get people out of the buildings at the same time."  
  
"So u would like us to go and lend a hand?" asked Storm  
  
"Yes, I know this is not something we usually deal with, but people are dieing and the Firefighters and other personal need our assistance."  
  
Scott agreed with the Professor, "Okay. X-Men u heard the Professor. Now lets get suited up we got a job to do." He got up and headed to the locker room to get suited up, as did the rest.  
  
10 minutes later all X-Men were suited up and on the X-Jet heading to the city to go help.  
  
"We each take part of that City block I want everyone in groups of 3 there will be 4 groups; Jean, Nightcrawler and myself in one. Storm, Wolverine and Rogue in one. Beast, Colossus and Iceman in one. And last Archangel, Jubilee and Psylocke. Got that?"  
  
rounds of yes's and nods went around "Okay" he looked out of the cockpit of the Jet "hold on we land in 15 second" he helped Storm maneuver the jet as they landed and opened the hatch "Keep your com-links open. Now fall out."  
  
At Scott's orders everyone took off out of the Jet and went to take a spot on the City block and started to help out.  
  
Jean, Nightcrawler and Scott went for the firehidrens and hooked up hoses and got the more water to take out the blazes  
  
Beast, Colossus and Iceman started pulling people out of houses and buildings, Iceman used his powers to take out the flames that where in their way.  
  
Archangel, Jubilee and Psylocke went for people in the higher buildings and used there powers to smother the flames.  
  
Storm, Wolverine and Rogue were clearing out the rubble, Storm then made a giant rain storm that covered the whole area taking out most of all the flames.  
  
Firefighters cheered as they saw the flames start to disperse, their Captains sent in more firefighters to get whoever was still in the houses and buildings and then gave the all clear and started to pack up and clean things before they left.  
  
"Okay X-Men good work, time to go home and relax for the day. Everyone head back to the Blackbird." Said Cyclopes through the Com-links  
  
All X-Men headed for the Blackbird.  
  
Logan seemed distracted at the time Scott talked.  
  
"Come on Wolverine time to go home." Said Storm standing next to Rogue  
  
"Shh..." he tilted his head listening harder.  
  
"Wha? Wha do ya hear sugah?" asked Rogue  
  
Logan frowned and figured out that there was still a child in one of the buildings "Stay here there's still a kid in that building." He took off in the building to look for the child.  
  
Inside the building Logan looked around and listen for the child's cry's, he then turned and walked in a room and the crying got louder. He then started to lift things up and flipped a bed over and saw a little boy with his leg caught between the floor and the beds frame.  
  
"Kid calm down I'm not going to hurt ya." He grabbed the frame and picked it off the boy's leg.  
  
The boy scrambled away from the frame but couldn't get up because his leg had been broken.  
  
Logan put down the frame and picked the boy up noticing that the boy's leg was broken and headed back out to where storm and Rogue where waiting for him.  
  
The boy wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and held on tightly.  
  
Just as Logan was close to getting out he heard wood starting to creek and he stopped in his tracks and looked around and dove for a cover as the roof gave in and collapsed on him and the boy.  
  
At that moment Storm saw what had happened and saw Logan and the boy go down. "LOGAN!!"  
  
Author: Good, Bad? Like it, Hate it? Write more? U tell me. Other then that give me ideas on what ya want or tips. ^_^ I hope ya liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same as before .::cries:: I still dun own em just kidding. Strange feelings Part 3 By: TheWolf  
  
Storm had seen what had happened, one of her teammates and good friend was now trapped and helpless and used her COM link the rest of the team for help.  
  
Logan lay on his side and used the other side of his body to protect the boy. The boy was now in tears and scared.  
  
"Shh, kid it's going to be ok"  
  
The boy continued to cry "no where not, where not going to get out of here."  
  
"Yeah we will."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"..cause, I still got to tell some one I love them."  
  
The boy had stopped crying "ewww.love." He was only 5 and didn't like the mushy stuff.  
  
Logan chuckled slightly "ok so what's your name?"  
  
"Mikey."  
  
"I'm Logan." Logan continued t talk to the boy as they waited for the team to get them out.  
  
Outside all X-Men had come to Storms message. And under Scotts order started to move the debris and started to dig Logan and the boy out, jean used her ability to keep the rest of the structure from collapsing on the rest of the team.  
  
Logan could hear the team working "How's that leg Mikey?"  
  
"It hurts a lot, but I'm going to be a big boy and I won't cry."  
  
Logan gave a nod "we'll sounds like where going to get out of here soon."  
  
Mikey gave a nod.  
  
10 Minutes later they finally reached Logan and the boy.  
  
"Wolvie you ok?" asked Jubilee Logan crawled out of the rubble and to safety and still had Mikey holding on to him. "Yeah darling I'm fine."  
  
Storm was amazed how the boy was close to Logan, she never knew Logan was like that with younger kids and it made her wonder.  
  
A Firefighter walked up to Logan an the boy and Mikey held on harder to Logan.  
  
He looked at the boy. "Hey it's going to be ok, he's going to take ya to the hospital to fix up your leg so it wont hurt ."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, Mikey. They'll help you find you're Parents."  
  
"Fine." He's eye started to water.  
  
"See ya around Kiddo." Logan handed to boy to the Firefighter, and looked at his team.  
  
Some of their jaw had dropped at the sight of Logan talking and tending to the boy. Others where speechless, and jubilee just giggled.  
  
"Not one word, now let's go home." Said Logan  
  
Some gave nods and started for the Blackbird and took their seats.  
  
Logan and Storm where the last one's up the ramp and before they walked in, Logan reached out and grabbed Storms arm and turned her so that she was facing him and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster up, and to Logans surprise Ororo Kissed him back.  
  
  
  
Authors note: sry if this chapter sucked, im kinda out of it. Anyways tell me what ya think. Also if ya wanna Join in a X-Men RPG check out this website: www.logan.xmen.webl000.com . And don't forget to tell me what ya might wanna read. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: same ol' same ol' stuff. ::rubs her hands together:: ok let's see if I can come up with something good.  
  
Strange feelings Part 4 (Woohoo) By: TheWolf  
  
Logan broke the kiss when he heard some giggling at the entry way of the blackbird and looked up, to see that Jubilee that she had seen them. He then turned to Storm "I have to talk to you and tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you and also just figured out. Tonight after dinner meet me in the garden."  
  
Storm was somewhat speechless and simply gave a nod and walked in the Blackbird to take her seat.  
  
Logan looked back out toward the sky and smiled, then turned back to take his seat and soon were off to the mansion.  
  
With all that happened they arrived at the mansion in the evening and all where very tired and took the rest of the day to relax.  
  
Logan lay in bed having already gotten cleaned up and was thinking on what he was going to tell Ororo. He looked up at the alarm clock on his nightstand and dinner would be announced in a few minutes and got up and headed for the dinning area.  
  
When he walked in the place was already packed, he took his usually seat next to Jubilee.  
  
"Hiya wolvie" said jubilee greeting him  
  
"Hey darling." said Logan just as the professor announced that yeah could start eating. Logan was still figuring what he was going to tell her. And he noticed that once in a while his eyes would wonder over to Ororo sitting on the end on the long dinner table.  
  
After dinner Logan headed out to the garden, to his surprise Storm was already out there and he walked up to her with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Hey 'ro."  
  
"Good evening Logan." She smiled  
  
He smiled back thinking how beautiful her smile was  
  
"You wanted to speak to me did u not?"  
  
Logan was brought back from his thoughts "umm, yeah I did..but I might make myself look like a fool."  
  
She laughed lightly "Then I'll just keep what you say between the two of us."  
  
He chuckled "Thanks." He then paused thinking of words to say "I-I umm, Damn this is hard." He was trying t tell her how he felt about her but it was hard for him to opening haven't kept those feelings hidden and at some point even from himself.  
  
Ororo knew what he wanted to say, cause she her self wanted to say them as well. "You what? Logan."  
  
He sighed "What the hell, I'm falling for you 'ro and I'm fallin' hard. I just now realized that I have loved you for some time now, and I don't know how you feel about me. I don't remember my past, and I know that sometimes I act like an ass, but I don't want to risk losing you, I don't want you to do something you don't want to but I'd like to take you on a ----."  
  
Logan never got a chance to finish his sentence cause at that moment Storm had run up to him and kissed him full on the lips, then slowly pulled back.  
  
Logan had shut up in surprise.  
  
She looked at Logan and smiled "and what makes you think I don't feel the same way?"  
  
He smirked "after a kiss like that---"  
  
She cut him off one more by kissing him even more passionately while wrapping her arms around his neck, and he kissed her back with he same amount of passion as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Like it? Or should I stop there? Sry the chapters are short, but school is having an effect on my thinking. Anyhoo please review and let me know what u think. Once again if you'd like to RPG check out www.logan.xmen.web1000.comhave and have some fun with me and my friends. 


	5. The Date

Disclaimer: u know the drill ::smirks::  
  
Strange feelings Part-5 By: TheWolf  
  
Logan was about done getting ready, to his surprise he even had a suit in the back of his closet, Logan was wearing a black dress suit with a blue dress shirt and a black tie as well as dress shoes, he even got a hair cut and cleanly shaved his face and even put on some old spice after shave.  
  
Logan gave a sigh "ok I can do this."  
  
Ororo was standing infrount of the mirror as she finished up on her make up  
  
"so do you know where Logans going to take you?" asked Jean as she sat on Storms bed  
  
'im afraid not."  
  
"He better not take you to a bar, I mean Wolvie is like my best friend but dude that's low."  
  
Jean nodded in agreement  
  
Storm Chuckled  
  
"ooo what time is he going to pick you up?"  
  
"Logan said around 8" she looked at the clock on her nightstand and read 8:55  
  
"I hope u have fun you deserve it" said Jean  
  
"..plus u have got to tell us everything when you get back."  
  
All three girls laughed  
  
Logan looked at the time and made sure he had everything then grabbed a single white rose and walked out of his room and headed up to Storms room.  
  
Rogue just had happened to be walking toward logan and she saw him all dressed up "oh mah gawd." She changed her direction and rushed to Storms room and rushed in.  
  
All three girls looked at Rogue  
  
"Whats wrong Rogue?" asked Jubilee "Oh nothing, but oh mah gawd .Logan dressed up..oh mah gawd."  
  
".. Ok rogue lost it." Said Jubilee  
  
"nuhuh sugah, you'll see what I mean."  
  
As soon as she said that there was a knock on Storms door  
  
".I think that might be your date ro'."  
  
She smiled and walked to the door and opened it  
  
Logan stood there smiling and holding up the single rose. whoa Ro' looks gorgeous. thought Logan  
  
by the goddess rogue was right, logan looks as hansom as ever.  
  
Both Jean and Jubilee where surprised as well.  
  
"A rose for a beautiful woman" smiled Logan  
  
Ororo reached out and took the rose "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome Ro'. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Logan then held out the crook of his elbow out and Storm entwined her arm in his, and Logan led them down to the car and then off to there date.  
  
Logan and Ororo made it to the restaurant where Logan made there reservation and where now sitting that there table eating silently and enjoying each others company.  
  
Logan took a drink of his wine "So you enjoying tonight darling?"  
  
"Yes very much" she smiled and slightly blushed "This is a side of you that I have never seen."  
  
Logan chuckled "yeah I know I don't show this side of me that much, I got my image ta keep."  
  
Storm smiled  
  
Logan sighed "I'm sorry that I never told you before how I felt about you, I'm not much of a person to talk about things like that."  
  
Storm understood what he meant  
  
Logan looked up hearing the soft music and grinned, then got up and held his hand to Ro' "Dance?"  
  
"You dance?" she asked surprised  
  
Logan laughed "I get by."  
  
"Logan there is no dance Floor."  
  
"Who needs a dance floor when ya only need 2 people to dance. Come on Ro, please, for me?" Logan pouted  
  
Storm knew that she'd never seen Logan pout and that he looked really cute when he did and knew that she couldn't resist and gave in. she grabbed his hand and Logan pulled her close to him and they started to sway to the soft slow music.  
  
After a few dances Logan paid for there dinner and they both walked out of the restaurant hand an hand.  
  
"It's getting late we better get back to the mansion." Said Logan as he took off his jacket and wrapped it over Storms shoulders  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"And yes you are right we better head to the mansion."  
  
Logan gave a nod as they reached the car and got in and then headed home.  
  
By the time they reached the mansion most of the mansion had turned in and gone to bed, Logan took his time and walked Storm up to her room  
  
As they stood at the doorway to Storms room Logan reached down and then held storms hand softly as he brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed it.  
  
"Will I hope you had fun today, I know I did" he wiggled his eye brows mischievously  
  
Storm laughed  
  
Logan smiled and slowly brought his lips close to hers and then kissed her, soon it turned into something more, but Logan stopped himself and chuckled  
  
"Stay with me tonight?" asked Storm not even believing she just asked that Logan shook his head "No not tonight, I don't want to mess anything up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Ro' its ok, go to sleep I'll see you in the morning." He gave her one more kiss  
  
Storm looked at him and gave a nod and walked in her room  
  
Logan smiled and walked to his room and soon fell asleep in his bed.  
  
Authors note: Sry it took so long but hey I been spending some time with my brother I haven't seen or heard from him in 5 years. 


End file.
